


I Paint With Blood & Tears

by Phoenix0905



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, I torture my OC yay, Original Character: Lillian Hiiat, Pain, Recovery, Swearing, Torture, Violence, fight, i don’t know what to put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix0905/pseuds/Phoenix0905
Summary: To the Autobots, humans have always been simple organisms with less complexy and ability to hurt than them. Sure, Jack, Miko, and Raf taught them some things, but that is nothing compared to the girl Bumblebee found dying on the road.ORBumblebee finds a young girl bleeding out of the road. (She’s my OC. Deal with it)





	1. Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peeps and neeps! Welcome to my first very very bad story on AO3! Its kind of terrible, but I hope you enjoy regardless!  
> NOTE: The place that I originally wrote this story from allowed me to bold and italicize things, but I’m having a hard time doing it here. Just know that whenever I say Bumblebee is “talking” I just mean doing the beeping thing he does. I also do tend to get a little graphic with violence and such, but I will warn you all if there is anything in particular. Like this chapter for instance, there is blood. Lots and lots of blood...

###  Blood 

*POV: Bumblebee* 

Today was supposed to be normal.

”Can we go for a ride, Bee?” 

Raf had asked. It would have been simple and fun. I agreed, of course. Why wouldn’t have I? Now I wish I just said no. Said I was too tired. Said I had to do something, go somewhere. Any lie to prevent this. But of course I said yes. It was supposed to perfect.

There wasn’t supposed to be any blood on the road.

or a human causing it.

No, it should have been me, Raf, and the blazing sun of Jasper, Nevada.

Not a girl bleeding out on the street.

”C’mon! Faster!!” Raf edged me on, and I obliged with a laugh and bolted down the road.

Raf saw them first. The first streaks of crimson staining the pavement. 

“Is that blood...?” Raf’s voice had lost all of its confidence as he began to notice the horrific stains decorating the road. I instantly slow down, but I don’t stop. 

“It.. can’t be. That...” I trail off, the sheer impossibility of it all clogging up my lungs. That’s when I see it. Her. The source of all the blood. Laying there splayed out, scarlet soaking her clothes and pouring out into her own shallow puddle. My breaks squeal as I swerve and stop to avoid hitting the child. Before I even realize it, Raf’s leapt out of the car and is running over the her. 

”I don’t think she’s breathing!” He cries out. I transform into my normal form and run over. I look her over, pale, sickly white skin. Limbs at crooked, unatutal angles. Blood, so much blood caking so many injuries. No sign of the rising and falling of her chest that indicates human life.

”I don’t think... We can’t... We can’t do anything. We have to go back to the base.” Just saying it out loud sickens me. I still find myself hoping, praying, for signs she might be alive. But no, she has to be dead. This isn’t like me at all, but I won’t let myself get attached to someone who’s just going to disappear. 

“No!! She’ll die if we leave her! You have to call the others, we can’t leave her like this! Please!” Raf begs through his tears. Seeing Raf like this hurts me almost to a physical level. He’s only thinking about this girl we barley know and it’s brought him to tears. He’s not even thinking about himself. How hurt he’ll be when she’s dies a slow painful death. How hurt I’ll be. Yet, he’s crying. The core sign of humane sadness. I can’t do this to him. 

“Ratchet send a groundbridge to my coordinates, ASAP. Oh, and try to get Jack’s mother to the base too.” 

Raf looks up at me in surprise as he realizes I’m talking into my ear pierce and not him. A glow of happiness momentarily stops the tears and brings a slight smile to my face as well. I pick up Raf and place him on my shoulder before I gently pick up the girl and cradle her in my arms, intsantly shocked by how light she is. She couldn’t have been much younger than Jack, but her weight and my lack of human knowledge seems to be proving me wrong. I look down at her again, the way her limp blood soaked face still seems to be in a horrified and shocked expression, the way she’s still somehow protectively clutching a crimson stained book with pale, dead fingers. Somehow, deep inside of me, I find myself thinking she could survive. That there’s still life I her. That she might have just stirred ever so slightly in my arms. But that’s impossible, isn’t it?


	2. But Who Would Hurt a Human?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bee and Raf return to the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I mention something called half-morph which is basically just the bots in a Human form. I know something like this already exists, but I’ve chosen to use it in my own way. The details don’t really matter, but if any one as any questions let me know.

*POV: ???* 

I don’t know enough to figure out what’s going on. All I know is that He somehow found me. And They hurt me. Again. And then lying there. For hours. Half of me praying someone would find me. The other half wishing I could just die in peace. Then they’re was the first sound of car engines. And then the sound of a child crying. And then darkness. All the sudden I was moving. Cold over sized hands were moving me in a gentle walking motion. I wanted to sit up and see what was going on, but I could barely bring myself to breathe. The world snaps into focus and my eye opens for the first time. I’m laying on some form of hospital bed and a woman with long black hair pulled into a ponytail repeating to me, or possibly herself, everything would be okay. Well it clearly wasn’t. The world began to fade again, and the darkness swallowed me whole.

*POV: Raf*

Nurse Darby was already there when we walked in and the second she saw me she began to attack me with questions,

”Raf!! What happened?! You’re covered in blood! Are you hurt-“

”It’s not me! It’s her!” I cut her off as Bee lowers the girl down so Nurse Darby can grab her and I can get off. She rushes hover to the girl into the med bay and beguins to check her over. 

“Ratchet!! Get in to half-morph or whatever you call it! I need to stop the bleeding!” She pulls out bandages and tries to find the source of the all the blood,

“Everything will be okay. Everything is fine.” She whispers to herself and gently removes the book from the girl had been clutching, setting it down carefully. All the sudden, one of the girls eyes snap open revealing a bright green hue. Her chest starts to rise and fall rapidly and she opens her mouth like she’s trying to say something. Then just as quickly as she opened her eye, it shuts and she lays still again. By then Ratchet had snapped out of his shock and was helping Nurse Darby. 

“Raf! What’s going on? Was they’re a fight?! I can’t believe I missed it!” An eager voice cuts off any ideas as to what could have been happening and I turn around and see Miko, shortly followed by Jack. 

“N-no. There wasn’t a fight. We just... found her.” 

“Like that??!! That must have been epic!” She squeals, somehow not getting he severity of the situation. Maybe she’s just näive, but I think that’s how she’s deals with trauma. 

“If by epic you mean breathtakingly horrible, than yeah. Epic.” I respond, just thinking about it makes me want to cry and I use my sleeve to wipe a way any reoccurring tears.

”Hey it’s okay,” Jack says putting his arm around me. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” I look down at myself for the first time and see that blood, her blood, is coating my skin and clothes.

”Y-yeah.” 

After a little while I walk back out, with clean clothes and most of the blood washed off my skin. 

“It just doesn’t make any sense! If it wasn’t Megatron than who? Why would a human hurt another human! Sure MECH is crazy, but never to this extent and never this long! It’s impossible!” Arcee’s loud voice fills the room. 

“I know this is hard to believe, but humans do hurt each other. Usually not this...bad, but it is possible. Sick yes, impossible no.” Nurse Darby says in a surprisingly gentle tone. 

“What’s going on?” Jack asks and I look down at the scene below us. The autobots were all clustered around Nurse Darby, who stood protectively by the girl. She and Ratchet must have cleaned her up, because all the blood was gone and I could clearly see all of her features. Her hair was long and brown, clearly not well taken care of, and for some reason it was layed in such a way her left eye wasn’t visible. She had small dainty features and with sunken cheeks and stick like limbs, the signs of malnutrition were much more obvious. 

“Oh hi Jack. I was just discussing with the autobots who could have hurt her.

”Is she okay?” I find myself asking in shaky voice. I don’t know the girl at all, but I found myself hoping she would be okay. Nurse Darby takes a deep breath.

”Well, she only has some broken ribs and a few fractures on her arms and legs. There’s bruising too, but she’s good-“

”That doesn’t make any sense. How was she bleeding so much then?!” I cut her off. 

”Thats the thing... this girl has tons of scars and other wounds across her body that are actually quite old. Some of which are more recent, but none are recent enough to have been caused in whatever fight she was in. She’s been abused for a while, clearly, but there’s no reason for the bleeding unless all of her scars were somehow opened up.” We all stand quietly and let the information sink in.

”Will she live?” Jack asks the question we had all been thinking of.

”She may have severe mental trauma, but she’ll live. She’s going to be okay.”


	3. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the mystery girl is awake!

*POV: ???*

I wake up with little excruciating pain for the first time in ages. Its an amazing feeling that makes me want to sit up and actually live a life that isn’t just laying on a mystery bed pretending to be dead. 

“I think she’s waking up again!!! Bee get over here!” A boyish voice calls. I think isi name is Raf, but I’m not entirely sure. Without visibility and low hearing skills it’s really hard to tell. Also, it seems like everyone here has a weird name. Raf is one of the many people who I hear floating around, but one of the only I can actually call out by name. I know there’s also Ratchet, an old manish sounding guy with a weird name that seems very bossy and annoying. He also happens to be one of my doctors, the other being Nurse Darby who sounds much nicer. She seems a little panicky most of the time, but I don’t think I’d hate her if I met her. The only other person whoose name I can pinpoint is Bee, or Bumblebee. He doesn’t seem to say much, and when he does it sounds like robotic gibberish that only Raf, Ratchet, and a few other unnamed people can understand. Surprisingly enough, I don’t mind him. He’s always by my bedside and the few times I find myself panicking in a half-unconscious state he’s there taping out in what I think is Morse Code, promising me I’m going to wake up and live and I have to fight to get there. At least that’s what I think he’s saying. I don’t think he fully gets the fact I don’t really want to do any of those things. Nevertheless, I find his presence comforting and I can’t stand the empty space that means he isn’t there. 

“Get over here! Quick!” Raf calls again and I hear the familiar clicking and whirring noises. I take a breath and open up my eye slowly. The first thing I notice when I glance around is that Raf appears to be as young as he sounded, but when I look him in the eyes I can see he’s clearly a lot older, maybe 12 or possibly 13. He has brown floofed up hair and is wearing an orange vest with matching glasses. I look over his shoulder and see who I can only presume is Bumblebee. He has blonde hair and is wearing a yellow and black hoodie. For some reason he has a bandage wrapped tightly around his throat and I wonder if that has something to do with why I can never understand him. 

“Uh hi. I’m Raf. Welcome to being alive.” Raf says. I nod and open my mouth to say something when I look over at Bumblebee again. Something bugs me horribly when I look at him, his eyes look weird and glowy and the way he moves and even stands doesn’t seem natural to me at all. Fear starts to race through my veins and I look up expecting to see the worst, instead I see the impossible. Robots. Huge. Fucking. Robots. Towering above me. I can’t even beguine to describe them because I instantly slam my head to the pillow, causing a horrible head ache. 

“N-nope. N-not h-happening. I w-will n-not deal with t-t-this! No r-robots. No!!” I mutter and groan into the pillow. I was hoping I was at just some weird hospital, but expecting a trap that would end in my slow painful demise. I was not hoping or expecting giant freaking robots. 

“Miss please! It’s okay, really! They won’t hurt you.” I look up bleakly and see who I guess is Nurse Darby/the woman with the pony tail. I groan again.

”N-not happening.”


	4. Lillian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl is officially awake, but the mystery behind her grows deeper.

*POV: BUMBLEBEE* 

Optimus had gone into Half-Morph the second the girl had finished talking and was now saying his usual speech about who we were. All I could think about as he talked was the way she looked at me and Raf. She looked at him with an understanding in her eye I’ve never seen before and when she looked at me she had seemed calm and collected, like she already knew who I was. But when she looked at me again she looked terrified, and when she spoke she had such a strong stutter that clearly indicated fear. She was scared of me. Which feels horrible. Her shaky voice broke my train of thoughts and I looked at her again,

”S-so b-basically you’re giant r-robots from a-another planet that can t-turn to cars and n-now h-humans? And you’re f-fighting evil r-robots that do t-the s-same t-thing?” 

“Pretty much,” Bulkhead agrees. “It’s a little more complicated, but it’s fine.” 

Ratchet scoffs, but doesn’t say anything else and Optimus looks back at the girl,

”Any other questions?” 

“Uhh n-names? I-I’m Lillian.” Everyone went around and said their names and she looked at each of them, almost appearing to be examining them. There was a silence that followed and everyone glances around the room nervously, not knowing what to say or ask this mysterious girl. 

“Well I think it’s time I take Jack to school. Bee, Bulkhead come on.” Arcee says breaking the silence, and I nod. I turn into my normal form and than transform into my vehicle mode. Bulkhead follows suite and our charges get in.

“I wonder why Lillian has a stutter,” Raf says about halfway through our drive “I mean, at first it seemed like fear or because of her injuries, but it didn’t fade at all and she wasn’t surprised about it either.” 

“I don’t know. That girl seems like a whole box of mysteries.” 

“Yeah. Besides finding her bleeding out on the road, why was her eye covered? Nurse Darby clearly had covered it for a reason and she made no move to remove the hair. It’s weird.” 

“I don’t know Raf. Everything about this is weird.” He sighs and nods and the rest of our drive is in silence.

After I drop Raf off I return to the base the first thing I notice is Lillian, Nurse Darby, Ratchet, and Optimus (both in Half-Morph) are in a heated a debate. 

“Lillian, you have to tell us where those marks came from or we won’t have anything to tell Agent Fowler.” Nurse Darby chides.

”W-what? Agent? As in p-police agent?! N-no! No way. No!! You c-can’t t-tell! P-please!” 

“It’s for your safety. Agent William Fowler is one of our most trusted humans and our main link to the outside world. He protects our hidden identitys and he can protect yours.” Optimus says.

“He also can prevent things like this from happening in the future.” Ratchet agrees.

”I d-don’t need him! I have people. P-people who can protect me! I just... w-was separated.”

”Do you know where to find these people, Lillian?” Ratchet prods. 

“I...” Lillian swallows and glances around the room, her eyes landing on me, “Oh uh h-hey! B-bee right?” I nod in response and go into Half-Morph. Arcee and Bulkhead pull up behind me and go into half-morph as well. 

“We’ll continue this later Lillian, okay?” Nurse Darby says in a soothing voice and reaches out to touch her, causing Lillian to flinch away. 

“I hate to say this, but you guys have to contact him. We need to help her and we aren’t enough.” Nurse Darby whispers to Optimus as she walks by and gets in her car. 

She waves and drives away. I look back over at Lillian. She’s sitting up in a curled position and has bunched the thin blankets around her, almost like she’s hiding in them. She catches me looking at her and makes a quiet whimpering sound in the back of her throat. What had happened to this girl?


End file.
